


Gilmore Girls (Luke/Lorelai)

by lone_lilly



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Gilmore Girls (Luke/Lorelai)

  
Luke/Lorelai  
Rated: G  
Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home

for [](http://juliekaye.livejournal.com/profile)[**juliekaye**](http://juliekaye.livejournal.com/)

  
He's ranting again, hands flailing, pacing. She could wait until he runs out of steam and stops but it's not in her nature to be patient. She knows what she wants and now that the thought has manifested itself, she has to blurt it out.

So she does.

"Luke? Will you marry me?"

And suddenly, just as quickly as the words formed in her mind, he stops dead in his tracks.

"What?"

She smiles at him and starts to repeat herself, but he holds a hand up abruptly to cut her off.

"No. No. I heard you the first time."

"Okay. Take your time then," she nods, grinning so hard her face feels like it's splitting.

He eyes her curiously.

"You really mean this? This isn't one of your hypothetical situations that's somehow going to end up with me standing there in a suit--"

"--A tux," she interrupts, still nodding and grinning like a fool.

" _Fine_. A _tux_ , and then Taylor shows up with a camera crew and Kirk dressed as a wooden pineapple--"

"Kinky."

"--and then you try to convince me to be the spokesman for Stars Hollow's twenty-four hour telethon to save that damn bridge and--"

"Luke!" she laughs and stands up. She reaches out to grab the lapels of his flannel shirt and she shakes him a little. "Will _you_ marry _me_?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "This isn't how this was supposed to go."

"Is that a yes, then?" She takes a step closer and her eyes flicker to his mouth.

"Yes. It's a yes. God help me," he sighs in mock-exasperation.

"You'll need it," she agrees giddily and then her mouth finds his.


End file.
